Particle detectors have a wide variety of applications and functions. In radiation imaging systems, for example, particle detectors are often used to not only detect the presence of particles incident with the face of the detector, but also to identify the spatial position on the face where the interaction occurred and in some cases the energy of the particle. This spatial information can then be used as part of the image reconstruction process. In associated particle imaging (“API”) applications, for instance, an alpha particle detector is used to “tag” an alpha particle with an associated neutron in both space and time. To increase the efficiency and accuracy with which associated neutrons are tagged, faster alpha particle detectors with higher spatial resolution are desired. High spatial resolution particle detectors are also desirable for use in other contexts, such as cold neutron and other neutron scattering experiments.